


We Have All We Need

by izudex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izudex/pseuds/izudex
Summary: A small piece I'm working on to bridge the time between movies. I'm assuming that there will be a time skip, perhaps a significant one, between VIII and IX, so I'm playing with what could happen in that space. Maybe with a little wish fulfillment.For now, we're starting immediately after The Last Jedi, on board the Falcon.





	We Have All We Need

It was late. Most everyone was asleep in cabins around the ship, but Rey was still awake. She had wandered into the center room of the Falcon, unable to sleep. Rose was still under a blanket in the nook, breathing steady. Finn was asleep sitting on the bench beside her, legs sprawled out onto the floor, head sloping unnaturally to the right. He hadn’t moved from that spot since they’d boarded. Rey tapped his arm gently, and he awoke with a jump and attempted to turn his head to look at Rose before he winced and massaging his neck.

“Finn, she’s okay,” Rey spoke softly. “Go sleep in a bed, you need it.”

“But—,” Finn spoke groggily in an attempt to argue.

“I’ll watch her. I’m up.” They stared at each other for a minute before Finn seemed to decide that Rey was right, and he nodded and stood up. He grabbed his jacket from the floor beside the bench and dragged it alongside him as he waved an exhausted goodnight to Rey.

Rey leaned against the round table and sighed. The excitement of victory had worn off. The promise of hope was wearing thin. She looked to Rose, who still had not stirred. Rey didn’t know much about her, or what had happened to her. Finn had only told her that she was hurt in the fight, and that her name was Rose. Poe told Rey that she was a mechanic, but didn’t seem to know much more than Rey. She hoped, for Finn’s sake, that she’d wake up soon.

Rey turned to one of the drawers of the Falcon, a large one near the ground. She opened it, and there welcoming her were the Jedi texts that she’d taken from Ahch-To. She’d taken them out of desperation. If Luke wasn’t going to teach her, she’d have to do it on her own. Now they seemed like all that was left of Luke’s guidance, as much as he’d wished to destroy them.

Next to the book was the broken pieces of his lightsaber, wrapped in cloth. She remembered when it had been broken, the blast threw her and Kylo across the room as it clattered onto the ground, unceremoniously. She remembered picking up the pieces of the lightsaber as she left Ben Organa sprawled unconscious, looking equally unceremonious.

Leia had told her that they had everything that they need, but she was starting to worry about whether everything they had could be put back together. She started to reach out to the lightsaber, and she thought to herself _If I am the last Jedi...._

Suddenly, she heard a choked gasp, and then an a voice that echoed “Finn!”. She turned and saw Rose, who was sitting up, her face turning from panic to confusion. Rey rushed to her.

“It’s okay, Finn’s asleep,” Rey attempted to calm her down. “I’m—”

“Rey,” Rose finished her sentence, smiling at Rey with an excited recognition. “I know who you are. I’m—”

“Rose.” They stared at each other for a minute before Rose started to look around again. “You’re on the Millenium Falcon,” Rey explained. “Chewie and I flew to Crait during the battle—”

“What did I miss?” Rose suddenly interjected, more energetic than Rey was expecting. Rey thought for a moment about how to tell the story. “How did we get away from the First Order?”

Rey smiled now. “Luke Skywalker,” she answered simply, and Rose’s eyes lit up.

“He came?”

Rey hesitated “A piece of him,” she said carefully. “He fought Kylo Ren so that the Resistance could escape.”

“Where is he now?” Rose looked towards one of the doorways, as if Luke would appear within it.

Rey’s smiled faded. “He’s gone.”

“He saved us,” Rose said softly, surely, as she stared down the hall. Rey nodded in agreement, watching Rose as she started to look around the Falcon. She seemed like she was trying take in every detail. Rey was surprised at how she still managed to look cheerful, despite everything. Maybe it hadn’t hit her yet. She’d only just woken up.

“Do you need anything? How are you feeling?” Rey asked suddenly. She’d finally remembered that Rose had been unconscious for hours.

“Who else is with us?” Rose didn’t seem to be worried about her own state.

“General Organa, Poe Dameron, Finn, Chewbacca…,” Rey trailed off. There were so many people she hadn’t had a chance to meet. She felt like she’d been in this life outside of Jakku forever, but it was times like these when she remembered just how new it was. She’d have a chance to get to know everyone in the coming days. For now, she was getting to know Rose, and Rose seemed happy with the few names that she could list.

As if hearing that he had been left out, or perhaps sensing Rose’s awakening, some familiar beeps began echoing down the hall before the small round shape of BB-8 entered the soft light of the room. He beeped excitedly and rolled towards Rose’s nook.

“BB-8!” Rose exclaimed. She slowly rose into a sitting position.

“You know each other?” Rey asked. She was starting to wonder how it was that she hadn’t met Rose sooner.

“While you were gone with Luke Skywalker,” Rose gave BB-8 a little pat on the head. “Finn, BB-8 and I went on a little...adventure to Canto Bight.”

Rey was happy to hear this. She had wondered what everyone had been doing while she was away. She smiled at Rose. “Would you mind telling the story?” Rose smiled back, but coughed. “I’ll get you some water,” Rey quickly stood up and rushed off to find Rose a drink.

She was relieved that Rose had woken up. As much as she had wanted to be alone that night, she realized that someone to keep her company would be better. Especially someone with a story as exciting as the one Rose was going to tell.

\--

“So, the man, DJ, ended up being a filthy traitor,” Rose was as angry as Rey had seen her since she woke up. “And we were being held by the First Order.”

Rey was listening intently. Since Rose had started the story, Rey had gotten each of them cups of water, and snacks--some dried meat that Chewie kept near his pilot’s chair--to eat. They both sat in the nook, cross-legged, facing each other.

“A stormtrooper in a chrome suit-,” Rose began.

“Phasma!” Rey finished for her. She remembered Finn mentioning her after he and Han had rescued her on Starkiller Base.

“Yes, that was it,” Rose continued. “She was about to have us executed when she ship broke apart. When Holdo…” She stared down at the pile of food between them. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, before Rey placed her hand on Rose’s arm. She had heard only whispers of a “Vice Admiral Holdo”. Poe had promised to tell her everything after they all got some rest. Rose took a breath. “After the ship broke apart, Finn and Phasma fought. He won.”

Rey couldn’t help but smile.

\--

Eventually the two of them fell asleep in the nook. Rey had one leg dangling off of the platform, the other pulled tightly to her body. Her head rested against the inside wall. Rose was smaller than Rey, so she was able to fit comfortably curled in the space leftover. That’s how Finn and Poe found the two of them when they woke up.

“She tells me to go sleep in a bed, but she’s no better,” Finn whispered to Poe, who laughed.


End file.
